Les démons du passé
by missbella18
Summary: L'équipe de Gibbs est appelé comme à son habitude sur une scène de crime. Mais cette fois, l'enquête va toucher personnellement un membre de l'équipe... /!\ TIVA of course ;
1. Chapitre 1

**Note des Auteurs :** Cette fiction est écrite par ma meilleure amie, Ewi, et moi même. Elle date d'il a trois ans environ. Bien sûr, nous avons modifié pas mal de choses depuis... Les publications ne seront pas régulières, étant toutes deux très prises par nos études. Merci d'avance à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui nous laisseront des reviews, c'est toujours très motivant. J'essayerai de vous répondre le plus rapidement possible ^^

Bien, sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>Ce jour là était un jour comme tous les autres pour l'équipe de Gibbs. En effet, Tim, Ziva et Tony étaient chacun attablés à leur bureau respectifs, rédigeant leur rapport sur la précédente enquête. Remarquant le silence inhabituel de son collègue, McGee demanda :<p>

« Alors Tony ? T'es malade ? Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que tu ne nous à pas fait un seul rapprochement entre l'un de tes films et notre enquête.

- Justement le bleu, j'étais en train de me faire la réflexion et...

- Tu aurais mieux fait de te plaire Tim, intervint l'Israélienne.

- … je me disais que le dernier film de Scorsese collait vraiment à notre enquête, continua Tony en haussant le ton, exaspéré d'avoir été interrompu. Au fait Ziva, on dit : « tu aurais mieux fait de te TAIRE ! »

- Écoute Tony, je sais parler environ huit langues dont cinq couramment. Alors excuse moi si je fais quelqu'unes fautes de langages.

- Quelques ! Ou quelques unes mais on ne dit pas quelqu AIE ! »

La célèbre claque derrière la tête de l'agent Gibbs l'interrompit dans sa tirade.

« Ça suffit les enfants. Préparez-vous, nous avons un marines mort sur les bras.

- Où ça patron ? Demanda McGee.

- Baltimore, lui répondit son supérieur en s'éloignant déjà vers l'ascenseur.

- C'est une blague ? S'exclama Ziva, se rappelant subitement de l'endroit ou travaillait le cinéphile avant d'atterrir au NCIS.

- C'est moi qui conduit ! Fit Tony tout excité. »

Ses deux collègues échangèrent un regard désespéré, tandis que Tony se précipitait à la suite de son patron dans l'ascenseur. Sans adresser un regard à l'Italien, Gibbs jeta les clés à McGee. Tony, tenta de protester :

« Mais patron, pourquoi c'est le bleu qui... »

Un regard noir de la part de l'ex marine suffit à le faire taire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équiper arrivait sur la scène de crime. En descendant du camion, Tony fut accueilli par l'un de ses anciens collègues et ami.

« Tony ! Quelle bonne surprise !

- Mike ! Alors toi, t'as pas changé ! Répondit l'interpellé en serrant avec énergie la main d'un grand blond d'une trentaine d'années.

- Merci. Ah et c'est lieutenant Taylor maintenant tu sais ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

L'Italien s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête.

« Oh euh Mike, je te présente l'agent spécial Gibbs et McGee ainsi que l'agent de liaison du Mossad David. »

Son ancien collègue leur serra la main tour à tour.

« Lieutenant Taylor, vous avez l'identité de la victime ? Demanda Gibbs.

- Euh oui... il jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien collègue. Tony... c'est... c'est Martin.

- Quoi ? »

L'agent spécial DiNozzo se sentit très mal tout d'un coup. S'éloignant de quelques pas en titubant, il se dirigea vers une poubelle pour y vomir tout ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Tremblant, il s'essuya la bouche et tapa de rage sur le rebord de la poubelle. Ziva s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Tony, est-ce que ça va ?

- A ton avis ? Répondit-il, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- DiNozzo, prends ta journée.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes patron !

- Non Tony. Tu connaissais la victime, tu sais très bien que je dois te retirer de cette affaire ! »

L'agent spécial soupira mais ne se sentait pas la force de protester. Il se dirigea donc vers sa voiture et lança par dessus son épaule :

« Si quelqu'un me cherche, je serai chez moi. »

Après son départ, un silence gêné s'installa. Ce fut finalement Gibbs qui le rompit d'un ton autoritaire :

« McGee, photo. Ziva, appelez Ducky. Il devrait être là depuis longtemps. »

Les deux agents s'exécutèrent pendant que Gibbs interrogeait le lieutenant Taylor.

« Que pouvez vous me dire sur la victime ?

- Il s'appelle Martin Criss. Lui, Tony et moi avons fait notre école de police ensembles. Nous avons tous les trois été recrutés à Baltimore. Puis Tony est parti au NCIS et Martin s'est engagé dans les marines. Je suis le seul à être resté dans la police.

- Est-ce vous qui avez découvert le corps ?

- Non. Nous avons reçu tôt ce matin un appel anonyme nous indiquant l'emplacement d'un corps. L'un de mes hommes est allé vérifié. Je n'étais pas encore en service mais dès qu'il a découvert le cadavre, il m'a téléphoné. »

Gibbs, fidèle à lui même, prenait des notes sur son carnet. Il releva ensuite la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux Mike tout en lui demandant :

« Quand avez-vous la victime pour la dernière fois ?

- Hier soir, répondit Mike, nullement impressionné par le regard perçant de son vis-à-vis. On a pris un verre ensemble et il est rentré à la base, moi à mon domicile.

- Mais... La base militaire ne se trouve pas dans le coin.

- Elle se situe à environ 50km d'ici, en effet, confirma Mike.

- Alors que fait le corps de ce marine ici ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le lieutenant, tentant de retenir ses larmes. »

Ziva s'approcha des deux hommes.

« Gibbs, j'ai eu Ducky. Palmer s'était perdu mais ils vont arriver.

- Très bien, merci agent David. Allez aider McGee. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et rejoignit son collègue. La voyant arriver, McGee lui demanda :

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Tony ?

- Quoi ? Je... Oui, enfin, pas toi ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Si, bien sûr, vu son état en partant...

- Bon, si on veut l'aider, le meilleur moyen c'est de résoudre cette affaire. Et pour ça, il faut qu'on se concentre sur les indices.

- Euh oui, tu as raison, acquiesça McGee. »

Quelques heure plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur Washington, Gibbs, Ziva et Tim discutaient de l'enquête, chacun assis à leur table, quand le téléphone de Gibbs sonna :

« Gibbs. Quoi ? Ne bouge surtout pas, on arrive... Tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour Tony ?... Ouais... Accroche toi, on arrive. »

La voix inquiète de leur patron avait attiré l'attention de ses deux agents.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ziva.

- C'est Tony, il vient de se faire tirer dessus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note des Auteurs : **Merci à tout ceux qui nous ont laissé leur avis ! Et à ceux qui nous ont ajouté en Story Alert, ça nous fait très plaisir :)

La suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Bella et Ewi ;p

P.S. : Nous nous excusons si vous avez reçu plusieurs notifs, le site a pas mal beugué, nous avons du reposter plusieurs fois ce chapitre...

* * *

><p>« Oh non, c'est pas vrai... gémit Tim. »<p>

Les trois agents se dirigèrent précipitamment dans l'ascenseur. Grâce à Gibbs, ils arrivèrent en un temps record chez Tony. Défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied, ils entrèrent, armes au poing dans l'appartement. Chacun inspecta une pièce. Entrée dans le salon, Ziva aperçu une tâche sombre derrière le canapé. Elle s'y précipita et trouva Tony, adossé contre le mur, derrière le sofa, les yeux fermés.

« Tony ? Tony ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Hurla-t-elle à l'intention de ses collègues qui fouillaient le reste de l'appartement. Appelez une ambulance, vite !

- Ziva... souffla Tony, pâle comme la mort.

- Chut tout va bien, les secours vont arriver.

- Il... Il est encore là, parvint à articuler Tony en grimaçant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Elle s'interrompit subitement en sentant le canon d'une arme appuyé contre sa tempe.

« Les mains sur la tête. Et pas de mouvements brusque ou je t'explose le crâne, compris ? »

Ziva s'exécuta, lentement, un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

« Vous allez le payer cher.

- Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien voir ça...

- NCIS ! Lâchez votre arme ! »

L'interpellation de Gibbs détourna suffisamment son attention pour que Ziva en profite. Faisant volte face, elle envoya valdinguer l'arme de son adversaire d'un coup de pied magistral et l'envoya au tapis d'un crochet du droit. L'homme, sonné se retrouva par terre. Ne lui prêtant pas plus attention, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'Italien tandis que ses deux autres collègues menottaient l'homme étendu sur le sol.

« Gibbs ! Il ne respire plus ! »

Ce dernier se précipita à ses côtés tandis que le jeune femme attaquait le massage cardiaque. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva enfin. Les ambulanciers prirent le relais, parvenant à leur grand soulagement, à le ranimer.

« Où l'emmenez vous ? Demanda Gibbs à l'un des secouristes.

- Washington Hospital.

- McGee, vous montez avec lui. Surveillez le bloc, que personne de suspect n'entre, est-ce clair ?

- Oui patron. »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'ambulance. Ziva jeta un regard interrogateur à son patron.

« Rentrez au NCIS avec le suspect et attendait moi pour interroger le suspect.

- Mais...

- C'est un ordre agent David. »

L'Israélienne dévisagea son patron, puis lâcha :

« Et vous ? Qu'allez vous faire ?

- Je suis l'ambulance et je rejoins McGee. Quelqu'un a essayé de tuer Tony ce soir. Mieux vaut être plus d'un à le surveiller.

- Bien. Appelez moi dès que vous avez du nouveau. »

L'ex marine acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Arrivé à l'hôpital McGee et Gibbs se retrouvèrent dans le couloir menant à la salle d'opération. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence angoissant, l'informaticien demanda d'une petite voix :

« Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir patron ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Pas vous McGee ?

- Euh, si... désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ais dit à ce sujet ?

- S'excuser est une marque de faiblesse, je sais. »

Son supérieur hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin. Près de deux heures plus tard, l'un des chirurgiens vint enfin leur apporter des nouvelles.

« Il a eut beaucoup de chance. Quelques minutes de plus et il y passait.

- Avez-vous récupéré la balle ? Demanda Gibbs.

- Oui, répondit le médecin en lui tendant un flacon qui contenait la dite balle.

- Quand pourrons nous le voir ? s'enquit McGee.

- Dans quelques minute, le temps qu'on le transfert en salle de réveil.

- Bien, merci beauc...

- Giiiibbs ! »

Ce dernier congédia le médecin et se tourna pour accueillir une Abby morte d'inquiétude et hystérique qui se jetait dans ses bras, s'attirant les regards du personnel médical à proximité. En effet, les cris et la tenue inhabituelle de la jeune femme faisaient d'elle le centre d'attention de tout le couloir. Enroulée dans un imperméable noir luisant et perchée sur ses éternelles chaussures compensées, elle contrastait avec le blanc de l'hôpital. Gibbs tenta en vain de la calmer pendant qu'elle débitait toutes sortes de question à une allure impressionnante :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi je viens juste d'être prévenue ? Où est-il ? Il s'en est sorti ? Pitié Gibbs, dis moi qu'il va bien ! Il faut que...

- Abby, Abby ! Calme toi ! Il va bien, il est en salle de réveil pour l'instant.

- Le docteur nous a dit qu'on pourrait bientôt le voir, ajouta Tim.

- On va pas le laisser tout seul hein ? Où est Ziva d'ailleurs ?

- Ne t'en fait, McGee passera la nuit ici pour le surveiller. Quant à Ziva, elle garde le suspect au NCIS. Abby, est-ce que Ducky a fini l'autopsie du corps ?

- Euh oui. Il t'attend au NCIS pour te faire son compte rendu...

- Bien. McGee, personne n'entre dans la chambre de DiNozzo sans votre accord. Abby tu rentres avec moi, j'ai récupéré la balle, il faut que tu l'analyse.

- Mais... Et Tony ? Je voulais le voir, je...

- Il dort en ce moment Abby. Et il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures. Si tu veux l'aider, rentre au labo. McGee, je rentre avec Abby, je laisse la voiture sur le parking. »

L'interpellé hocha la tête, quant à la laborantine, elle capitula en baissant tête. Gibbs la gratifia d'un baiser sur le front et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note des Auteurs : **Salut à tous et à toute ! Nous vous adressons toute nos excuses pour ce retard ^^

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis ! Bonne lecture !

Bella et Ewi

* * *

><p>Deux heures après l'incident, Ziva tournait en rond dans l'arrière salle en observant l'agresseur de Tony. Elle se décida finalement à entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Faisant pivoter sa chaise, elle s'assit face au suspect. L'homme se trémoussait sur sa chaise et transpirait à grosses goutes, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il fixait délibérément un point sur le mur, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde croiser le regard noir de l'agent de liaison. Cette dernière, exaspérée, lança :<p>

« Vous êtes dans de salles draps... Quel est votre nom ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, fixant obstinément le mur. Ziva tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter le suspect.

« Quand je vous pose une question, j'attends une réponse ! Quel est votre nom ?

- Nick Talira, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

- Eh bien, on progresse. Que faisiez vous chez l'agent spécial DiNozzo ?

- Je ne dirais rien de plus sans la présence d'un avocat. »

Ziva se leva brusquement et s'apprêtait à dire ses quatre vérités à son vis à vis lorsque Gibbs entra dans la pièce. D'un regard, il congédia l'Israélienne. Cette dernière, ne se sentant pas la force de résister sortit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard empli de mépris à Nick. Gibbs quant à lui pris la place de sa subordonnée et plongea son regard de glace dans les yeux du suspect. Ce dernier pâlit soudainement, comprenant qu'il se trouvait face à un tout autre genre d'agent. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque Gibbs se leva et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Ziva, repassée dans l'arrière salle eut le plaisir de voir l'homme pâlir encore plus et commencer à trembler de tous ses membres. Contournant la table, Gibbs alla s'assoir.

« Alors... Pourquoi avez-vous tenté de tuer l'agent DiNozzo ?

- Je... J'ai été payé pour le faire taire.

- Par qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Gibbs lança un regard peu amène à Nick, qui déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et je ne connais pas son nom non plus.

- Comment vous a-t-il contacté ? Demanda l'ex marine.

- Par téléphone. Mais sa voix était trafiquée. Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire si c'était un homme ou une femme.

- Combien vous a-t-il offert ?

- 100 000 dollars. Payés d'avance.

- Je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas dit pourquoi il en voulait à l'agent DiNozzo ?

- Non. »

Gibbs se leva sans rien ajouter et sortit, laissant Nick Talira seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ziva le rejoignit dans le couloir.

« Je pense qu'il vous a dit la vérité, affirma l'Israélienne.

- Je le crois aussi. Le problème à présent est de savoir qui est à l'origine de tout ceci. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis demanda :

« Je peux aller voir Tony maintenant ? Parce que si je me retrouve encore en face de cet enfoiré, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne survive pas.

- Oui, vas-y. »

Ziva s'éloigna, sous le regard légèrement amusé de son supérieur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'autopsie. En entrant, il manqua de percuter l'agent Lee.

« Oh, agent Gibbs ! Je... euh pardon... »

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement, constatant que ses plates excuses ne lui seraient certainement pas bénéfiques. Gibbs s'avança vers Ducky, assis à son bureau et plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Ducky ? »

L'interpellé sursauta et se retourna vers son vieil ami.

« Oh Jethro, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Viens par ici, ajouta-t-il en se levant. »

Il amena Gibbs jusqu'à la table d'autopsie où était allongé le cadavre, Martin Criss. Il désigna plusieurs trous sur sa poitrine et déclara :

« Voici les orifices d'entrée des balles. Comme le montrent ces brûlures tout autour des orifices, on lui a tiré dessus à bout portant. Cela signifie que l'assassin devait se trouver face à lui et relativement près. Comme le montrent les blessures, ont lui a tiré dessus à quatre reprises.

- Il connaissait donc son agresseur.

- J'en ai bien peur Jethro, j'en ai bien peur.

- As-tu extrait les balles ?

- Oui, les voilà, répondit le médecin en lui tendant une fiole contenant quatre bouts de métal.

- Merci Ducky, je les amène à Abby pour qu'elle les analyse. »

Gibbs s'éloigna vers la sortie. Juste avant de franchir la double porte coulissante, il lança par dessus son épaule.

« Au fait, tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton assistant Ducky. »

Ce dernier, ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir, regarda autour de lui. Il aperçu le jeune homme, décoiffé et les lunettes de travers qui faisait mine d'observer les radios de la victime.

« Mais que faite vous Mr. Palmer ? »

* * *

><p>En entrant dans le labo d'Abby, Gibbs ne fut pas assourdit par la musique de la jeune fille. Il y régnait un calme plus que suspect.<p>

« Abby ? »

La jeune fille répondit d'une voix étouffée :

« Je suis là Gibbs. »

Il se dirigea au son de sa voix et la trouva dans une position plus que bizarre sur le sol.

« Mais enfin Abby, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Crampe. »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel, l'aida à se relever et l'assis sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur les balles ? Demanda-t-il tout en lui massant la jambe.

- Presque rien malheureusement. C'est du calibre 45, comme la plupart des armes sur le marché. Le seul signe particulier de ces balles, ou plutôt de l'arme, c'est cette rainure que tu vois là, répondit la jeune fille en pointant une rayure sur chacune des quatre balles affichées à l'écran. »

Gibbs les observa en silence, continuant à masser Abby. Cette dernière poursuivit :

« Cette rainure à été faite par l'arme. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un défaut du canon.

- Bon boulot Abb's, la félicita son patron en lui collant un bisou sur la joue.

- J'ai le droit d'aller voir Tony maintenant ?

- Oui vas-y. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire éblouissant en guise de remerciement et se précipita vers la sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Ziva et Tim, tout deux assis dans un couloir, attendant qu'on les autorise à entrer dans la chambre de Tony.


End file.
